


L'Égide

by Rincevent



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Administration, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le Sanctuaire a beau être immémorial, ça ne signifie pas que le temps n'apporte pas son lot de changements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Égide

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : L'Égide
> 
> Disclaimer : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

**Nauplie, 1832**

Les va-et-vient des serviteurs exaspéraient son escorte, ce qui l'amusait un peu. Lui qui avait vécu si longtemps ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire intérieurement de l'impatience de ces jeunes gens. Rien ne sert de courir ! Enfin... c'était plus facile à dire dans son cas. Il ne comprenait pas bien la raison de sa grande longévité, lui qui n'avait pas reçu le don d'Athéna, contrairement à son ami Dohko. Mais puisque les dieux avaient décidé de le laisser continuer son chemin, autant le faire sans trop se poser de questions.

\- Sa Majesté est prête à vous recevoir.

Shion se leva et suivit le serviteur, accompagné de son escorte.

\- Quel affront de leur part, Grand Pope !  
\- Ce n'est rien. Qu'est-ce que quelques heures au regard de l'éternité ? Nous apprenons à endurer bien des souffrances, et le jardin est ma foi plutôt agréable.

On les fit entrer dans une bibliothèque où les attendaient quelques hommes, dont un adolescent s'efforçant de cacher sa nervosité et son anxiété. Shion s'arrêta devant lui, toisant Othon Ier, roi de Grèce fraîchement arrivé de Bavière quelques mois auparavant. L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais un conseiller lui donna discrètement une petite tape sur l'épaule. Ce n'était pas à lui de se présenter. Shion sourit et ôta son casque. Ignorant les grommellements sourds de son escorte, il s'inclina profondément devant le jeune homme assis.

\- Bonjour, Votre Majesté. Permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis le Grand Pope Shion, représentant d'Athéna sur cette Terre et dirigeant de son domaine privé. Je suis honoré de pouvoir rencontrer votre illustre personne.  
\- Je... je suis honoré de vous rencontrer aussi, quoique je ne v... vous cacherai pas que bien que j'apprécie la culture grecque, je ne goûte que f... fort peu les cultes païens. Surtout quand ils prétendent administrer des parts de mon r... royaume.

Shion sourit de nouveau. Il allait lui falloir choisir ses mots avec la plus grande précaution, pour ne braquer ni les régents détenant le pouvoir, ni le jeune roi bégayant.

\- Le Sanctuaire ne conteste aucunement votre autorité, Votre Majesté. Simplement, il souhaite continuer à administrer ses propres affaires sans nuire à quiconque.  
\- C'est ce qu'on m'a rapporté, en effet, quoi qu'en termes moins c... courtois. Mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Shion s'assit, alors que conseillers et chevaliers restaient debout et à quelques distances.

\- Hem. Vous n'êtes sans doute pas sans savoir que certaines personnes vous accusent d'avoir été des c... collaborateurs des Ottomans, et d'avoir refusé de participer à la guerre d'indé... pendance. Qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela ?  
\- Que le Sanctuaire n'a pas collaboré avec l'ancien pouvoir, et qu'il n'a pas non plus jugé utile de lutter contre lui. Le Sanctuaire ne s'implique pas dans les affaires de ce monde, à moins que des menaces non humaines soient en jeu.

L'adolescent se racla la gorge.

\- Je reste sceptique quant à la réalité de telles menaces.

Shion sourit de nouveau.

\- Me permettez-vous de vous montrer quelque chose ? Ce ne sera pas dangereux.

Le roi acquiesça de la tête, faisant fi de ses conseillers. Sa curiosité était la plus forte. Shion prit un récipient sur la petite table à côté de sa chaise, et entreprit de le renverser. À la grande stupeur du roi, l'eau ne tomba pas à terre mais sembla flotter dans l'air, formant une boule.

\- Ha ha ha ! C'est amusant !  
\- Sire...

Les régents appréciaient à l'évidence bien moins le spectacle que leur jeune roi. Mais Shion les ignora.

\- Le Sanctuaire apprend à ses membres à faire de telles choses. Non pour l'amusement, mais pour le combat. Ceci n'est pour l'instant qu'une bête boule d'eau, bien que très peu de personnes soient capables d'en faire autant. Mais regardez.

L'eau commença à se figer et gela instantanément.

\- Ooooh ! Comment faites-vous c... cela ?  
\- C'est un secret qui ne se transmet qu'entre nous. Maintenant, imaginons que je doive lutter contre un adversaire, je pourrais simplement prendre une arme, mais si cet adversaire a les même capacités que moi, il me faudra être... plus imaginatif.

Au moment même où Shion terminait sa phrase, des pics de glace jaillirent de la boule, la rendant bien plus menaçante.

\- Bien que je sois puissant, c'est un petit tour dans lequel je ne suis pas doué. Et pourtant il suffit à me constituer une arme dangereuse. Il y a dans notre Sanctuaire des gens qui n'auraient qu'à regarder un ennemi pour le geler de la tête jusqu'aux pieds sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, d'autres qui manient le feu, ou la puissance de l'éclair. D'ailleurs plusieurs soldats ottomans en ont fait les frais au cours des dernières années, quoi qu'aient pu vous dire certaines personnes.  
\- Je vois. Des capacités étonnantes, c'est certain.  
\- En effet. Maintenant, si je vous disais que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à les avoir, et que contrairement à nous, nombre de nos adversaires n'auraient pas de scrupules à nuire à votre gouvernement et à vos sujets, pensez-vous que votre armée serait capable de leur tenir tête ?  
\- Un vulgaire tour de passe-passe !

Othon leva discrètement les yeux au ciel en entendant le comte von Armansperg.

\- Sire, je vous prierais de ne point croire ces sottises. Ce n'est qu'un ramassis de superstition, et si des flèches ne peuvent terrasser ces magiciens de pacotille, il est d'autres moyens plus efficaces.

Le comte leva une arme et fit immédiatement feu sur le Pope, qui ne bougea pas. Le comte le regarda, éberlué et recommença avec une autre arme, sans plus de succès, avant de les regarder d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Non non. Elles étaient bien chargées, monsieur le président du conseil de régence.

Shion leva une main entre les doigts de laquelle se trouvaient deux balles, qu'il posa doucement sur la table. Le comte vira au rouge et cria.

\- Gardes ! Maintenant !

Une tenture imitant une étagère de bibliothèque tomba au sol, révélant une escouade d'hommes armés de fusils qui firent immédiatement feu sur le Pope. Lorsque la fumée se dispersa, Othon observa avec surprise une chaîne bougeant d'elle-même, formant une barrière autour du Pope et de son escorte. Une extrémité pyramidale évoluait nonchalamment, posée sur son épaule et longea son cou. Le Pope fit un geste sec, et les chaînes se rétractèrent vers un jeune homme à l'air courroucé.

\- Comme vous le voyez, le nombre de balles et de tireurs importe peu.  
\- En effet. Peut-être que ce qu'on dit à v... votre sujet n'est pas si déformé. Je pense que cette d... démonstration de force ne nécessite pas de nouvel essai. Qu'en p... pensez-vous, messieurs les régents ?

Ceux-ci ne répondirent pas mais firent signe aux soldats de se retirer. Ils étaient manifestement déçus, ce qui amusa Othon mais il prit garde de n'en rien montrer.

\- Vous êtes effectivement t... très impressionnant ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi certaines personnes sont inquiètes depuis qu'elles ont appris votre e... existence.

Shion ne répondit rien mais inclina poliment la tête.

\- Je ne suis probablement pas en mesure de vous p... pousser à me dire qui sont vos ennemis, mais accepteriez-vous de me le d... dire ?  
\- ... Même si cela pourrait contredire votre propre foi ?  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait me perturber !  
\- On m'a rapporté qu'on attend de vous que vous renonciez au catholicisme pour vous convertir à l'orthodoxie, ce qui n'est pas quelque chose que l'on fait à la légère. Et pourtant il ne s'agit que de deux branches d'une seule des religions de ce monde. Souhaitez-vous réellement être confronté aux vestiges de l'Antiquité ?

Les yeux d'Othon brillaient de curiosité et il lui fit signe de continuer, un peu familièrement pour un roi, mais cela plut à Shion.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis au service de la déesse Athéna. Si le Christ est devenu l'objet d'adoration des Grecs depuis maintenant très, très longtemps, il a subsisté depuis l'Antiquité des poches de croyants continuant à vénérer les anciens dieux, souvent en secret pour s'éviter les foudres de l'Église. Il n'y a généralement pas lieu de s'en inquiéter. Beaucoup de nos gens croient aussi au Christ, et pensent qu'Athéna est soit une forme que dieu peut prendre, soit un ange qu'il envoie. Quoi qu'il en soit, les anciennes divinités grecques ont bel et bien existé, et existent toujours d'ailleurs.  
\- Hérésie !  
\- Allons, nous ne sommes pas à un c... concile, comte ! Laissez donc le Pope s'exprimer.  
\- Merci. Les divinités comme Arès, Poséidon ou Athéna existent bel et bien, mais en vérité la majorité d'entre elles s'est désintéressée de notre Terre et des humains qui la peuplent. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas le cas de toutes. Un petit nombre continue à s'y intéresser et souhaiterait volontiers se l'approprier. Seulement voilà, Zeus, roi des cieux, confia le monde à sa fille Athéna. Et depuis des milliers d'années, elle revient régulièrement parmi les hommes pour contrecarrer les ambitions de ses rivaux. Le Sanctuaire est son domaine, et ses résidents ses chevaliers. Notre fonction est d'affronter en son nom les troupes au service de ses ennemis. Zeus avait confié à Athéna l'Égide qui la protégeait dans la bataille, nous nous sommes l'Égide qui protège le monde des menaces invisibles.

Othon le regarda avec une légère incrédulité.

\- Êtes-vous certain de ce que vous avancez ? L'avez-vous déjà vue par vous-même, cette A... Athéna ?  
\- Oui, quand j'avais à peu près votre âge, une guerre sainte a quasiment décimé nos troupes, mais nous avons pu sceller pour quelques siècles la menace, au prix de nombreuses vies. À ce moment, notre déesse était à nos côtés, emplie de compassion et de douceur pour les êtres humains que nous sommes.  
\- Qu'est-elle devenue ?  
\- Une fois notre ennemi scellé, elle a quitté notre monde, affaiblie.  
\- Elle est donc mortelle ?  
\- Bien sûr, les anciens mythes l'attestent : les dieux peuvent être tués, quoique rarement par un mortel. Une fois la menace écartée, Athéna laisse les hommes vivre leurs vies, car elle n'a pas vocation à les dominer et défend leur libre arbitre.  
\- C'est pour cela que vous n'intervenez pas dans les affaires de la G... de la Grèce ?  
\- En effet. C'est le choix de notre déesse de ne pas troubler le monde de par nos capacités. Bien entendu, à chaque fois que vous le souhaiterez nous serons là pour répondre à vos questions autant que possible, car nous souhaitons réellement maintenir des relations cordiales tant avec Votre Majesté qu'avec son gouvernement. Mais nous ne ferons pas la guerre pour vous. Nous ne vous renverserons pas non plus, d'ailleurs. Ce pays manque cruellement de stabilité, et j'espère que vous saurez la lui apporter.

Les régents et le roi semblaient pensifs. L'un d'entre eux, von Maurer, se racla la gorge.

\- Voilà qui fut intéressant. Exotique, assurément, mais intéressant. Une de nos préoccupations est l'étendue de votre domaine. Comment dire... à l'heure actuelle vous possédez des terres dans toute la Grèce, et quelques unes en dehors, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- En effet. Elles ne servent qu'à fournir au Sanctuaire ce dont il a besoin au jour le jour.  
\- Je vois. Mais ces terres éparpillées échappent aux lois grecques comme elles échappaient aux lois ottomanes. C'est un problème.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr de voir en quoi.  
\- En tant que juriste, je me moque de savoir à qui vous adressez vos prières et à quoi vous occupez vos journées tant que vous ne troublez pas l'ordre. Cela dit, la dispersion de vos terres et les privilèges qui les concernent gênent quand il s'agit d'appliquer des lois. Les mécontents se servent de ces terres comme d'un refuge. Certains deviennent même des bandits qui troublent la tranquillité de nos sujets, à ce qu'on m'a signalé.  
\- Certes. On m'en a informé également, et ce n'est pas un phénomène nouveau, mais notre politique est de ne pas interv...  
\- Oui, je comprends bien, mais si vous profitez des revenus et des produits de ces terres, vous n'y appliquez pas la police. N'est-ce pas ?  
\- Non, j'en conviens.

Shion se demanda ce que ces régents voulaient exactement. Il était venu en pensant qu'ils avaient été effrayés en apprenant l'existence du Sanctuaire, mais ils semblaient vouloir quelque chose.

\- Il nous semble premièrement, Grand Pope, que nos relations seraient plus aisées et cordiales si nous parvenions à un accord écrit définissant précisément où s'arrête votre domaine, quels sont vos devoirs vis-à-vis de ses habitants, et quand le gouvernement peut y intervenir.  
\- Je ne pense pas avoir d'objection en ce sens...  
\- Parfait. Deuxièmement, nous souhaiterions vous proposer un échange.  
\- Un échange de quoi ?  
\- De terres. Nous sommes prêts à vous laisser un domaine de taille non négligeable du moment qu'il est d'un seul tenant et dans les environs immédiats de votre Sanctuaire. Au lieu de faire venir votre ravitaillement de toute la Grèce, permettant ainsi que les Grecs et les étrangers entendent parler de vous, vous le produiriez sur place, avec un droit de justice limité sur les villages sur vos terres. Cela vous semblerait-il acceptable ?

Shion ne s'était pas attendu à ça. À dire vrai, il avait hérité de la situation que lui avait laissé son prédécesseur, et l'avait maintenue tant bien que mal en l'état. C'était vrai que la dispersion des terres du Domaine rendait l'acheminement compliqué et peu discret, sans compter que bon nombre de paysans avaient simplement fait le mort et cessé de livrer ou payer quoi que ce soit au Sanctuaire, parfois depuis fort longtemps. Un Domaine en un bloc unique serait plus facile à surveiller, c'était une certitude. Et comme ça ils pourraient réduire et surveiller plus facilement les déplacements. Ce serait un genre de vase clos où le monde extérieur ne se manifesterait pas souvent.

\- Ma foi... c'est une proposition que je trouve intéressante et qui me plaît. Cela demande à être discuté, mais je suis favorable à cette idée. Le Sanctuaire aurait le même statut que le Mont Athos, et ça me conviendrait.

Ce fut le tour des régents de sourire un peu, et ils semblèrent se détendre. Le roi reprit la parole.

\- Et voilà le tour du t... troisièmement. Il tient une place importante dans le cœur de von Maurer.  
\- Je vous écoute.  
\- Mmm. Avez-vous entendu parler de l'Assemblée nationale qui s'est tenue à Épidaure il y a dix ans ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr.  
\- Vous savez donc qu'on y a voté plusieurs décisions importantes, notamment l'indépendance de la Grèce ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Cette assemblée a aussi voté l'abolition de l'esclavage et de la torture.  
\- ... Oui ? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

Mal à l'aise, von Maurer jeta un regard aux autres régents qui haussèrent les épaules.

\- Eh bien, on nous a rapporté que vous réduisiez des enfants en esclavage pour les forcer à se battre entre eux dans des arènes. Si c'est bien le cas, nous ne trouvons pas cela... très civilisé.

Shion resta coi. Ces Allemands étaient bien surprenants.

\- Nous ne réduisons pas d'enfants en esclavage, nous accueillons simplement des orphelins et leur offrons une vie décente. Bien entendu, étant une institution militaire, nous leur donnons une instruction en ce sens. Je ne pense pas qu'aucune académie militaire moderne soit taxée de pratiquer l'esclavage, pas plus que les monastères qui apprennent à leurs novices à prier.  
\- Non, certes, mais on nous a signalés que certains de ces enfants n'étaient peut-être pas spécialement heureux de leur sort et...  
\- Oh allez, Georg ! Il a raison sur ce point là ! Si on écoutait les enfants ils n'iraient pas à l'école et ne feraient que courir toute la journée. Les écoles militaires sont des établissements utiles et qui forment des jeunes gens sains et vigoureux. Cessez de faire votre femmelette ! Et puis franchement, il y a tellement d'enfants va-nu-pieds dans ce pays que c'est autant de mendiants en moins pour nous. Laissez-les lui.  
\- Mais... on dit que certains meurent en s'affrontant !  
\- Et alors ? Chez les paysans ils meurent de faim ou d'accident. Comme chez nous, d'ailleurs. Un enfant ça fait ce qu'on lui dit de faire.

Le troisième régent, von Heideck, était un militaire qui avait combattu les Ottomans aux côtés des Grecs et semblait vouloir en finir.

\- Bon, parlons peu mais parlons bien. Les enfants, vous les achetez ou vous les enlevez ?

Les chevaliers qui accompagnaient Shion furent outrés qu'on lui adresse la parole sur ce ton, surtout un étranger.

\- Il arrive que nous payons une somme, mais la plupart du temps c'est pour les sauver de personnes brutales qui manqueraient de les tuer. Nous n'enlevons jamais d'enfants à leurs familles. Mais il est arrivé que certains fuient les leurs et se réfugient chez nous, cela dit. Quant à la torture nous n'y recourrons pas non plus. L'entrainement destiné à acquérir nos capacités est cependant très dur et nos jeunes doivent parfois s'affronter dans ce cadre martial. Cependant, aucun Pope n'a jamais obligé des enfants à se battre, encore moins à s'entretuer, et j'espère ne jamais voir cela un jour. Nous n'entrainons que des adolescents qui pourraient servir dans n'importe quelle armée.  
\- Oui, c'est bien ce qui me semblait. Josef, vous vous inquiétiez pour rien, ce n'est qu'une école militaire qui vaque à ses propres occupations et qui promet de ne pas nous chercher noise, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- C'est bien résumé, régent.  
\- Bien. En ce qui me concerne, les rapports qu'on nous a transmis confirment que ces messieurs font toujours preuve de discrétion, ne gênent généralement personne et n'interviennent que quand on commence à parler de monstres à tête de taureau ou de Méduses sortis de quelque tombeau en ruine. Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai une armée à organiser et je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper des querelles des dieux. Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance, Grand Pope.

L'officier salua et sortit sans attendre de réponse, laissant les autres régents et le roi en plan. Ce dernier pouffa en voyant la tête de von Armansperg, ce qui n'eut pas l'heur de plaire au président du conseil de régence. Son collègue lui-même réprima un sourire et prit la parole.

\- Ma foi, puisque nous avons pu éclaircir les points qui nous chagrinaient et que je ne vois pas de raison de ne pas vous croire, en dépit du caractère certainement extraordinaire de vos explications, accepteriez-vous que nous discutions en privé des termes d'un accord entre le gouvernement du royaume de Grèce et votre Sanctuaire ? Le comte von Armansperg et Sa Majesté sont des personnes très occupées et ne peuvent se permettre de se consacrer à des détails administratifs et financiers mineurs.  
\- Non, j'aimerai bien assister à ces d... discussions, en fait.  
\- Certainement pas. Votre Majesté doit continuer ses cours de grec et rencontrer ses nouveaux sujets. J'y veillerai.

Le comte semblait agacé de la tournure des événements et plus encore, que ses collègues se permettent de prendre des décisions en l'ignorant. Il était le président du conseil de régence, et ils auraient vite fait de le comprendre ! Il quitta la pièce par une porte dérobée, entrainant un jeune roi dépité, laissant von Maurer en compagnie de Shion et de son escorte.

\- Ah là là. Veuillez m'excuser pour cet accueil déplorable. Mon collègue soupçonnait une supercherie, et se permet parfois de prendre des décisions sans nous consulter, comme le premier ministre qu'il n'est pas.

Shion acquiesça poliment de la tête. En venant ici il s'était attendu à de banales présentations avec les nouveaux dirigeants, mais leur vision modernisatrice pourrait peut-être servir au Sanctuaire, et faciliter sa tâche de Pope. Par bonheur, deux des chevaliers qui l'escortaient l'aidaient aussi à la chancellerie, et seraient donc à même de veiller à ce que les régents ne dépouillent pas le domaine d'Athéna en faisant mine d'échanger des terrains lointains contre d'autres plus proches mais plus pauvres. Une réorganisation du domaine alors qu'il était déjà centenaire... Bah. Il avait vu Athéna, participé à une guerre sainte, il survivrait sans doute sans problème à ceci.


End file.
